Electronic devices such as laptop computers include display devices that include display panels such as liquid crystal panels. Such a display device may include a display panel, a signal supply board, and a flexible board. The display panel includes a display area in which images are displayed. The signal supply board is connected to a signal source. The flexible board is connected to both of the display panel and the signal supply board so that signals from the signal source are transmitted to the display panel therethrough. Patent document 1 discloses an example of this kind of display devices.